Battlefields
Shoot fighters possess a unique trait that many fighting games have been missing : Interactive environment. In Shoot fighters, the battle is fought against your opponent but also with and against the environment. 1- Playable Levels : 1-1 Asteroid belt : The battle takes place across a vast asteroid field. Between the players, numerous asteroids of various size and speed evolve. They collide and interact with the players bullets. Will you push them to explode on you opponent or destroy them for bonus ? Will you stay behind them to avoid fire while loading a deadly attack ? * Interaction : high in up to down direction * Inhabitants : small/medium/big asteroids/bugged droid * Gravity : Zero * Hazardous : High 1-2 Transitioning space fleet : ' The duel takes place in the middle of a space fleet formation. After pacifying the local solar system, the fleet moves on, large spaceships fly across the scene. Some ships, broken droids and cargo may fly in between the fighters. * Interaction : Low in up+down direction * Inhabitants : explosive mines/ mirrors/mothership/droids * Gravity : Zero * Hazardous : Light 1-3 '''Lava sun with magmaroids : ' This new level is set close to hyper heated planets. The space is constantly flooded by hundreds of small fragile magma balls, that can be easily destroyed. * Interaction : High in up+down direction * Inhabitants : Magmaroids/ Big magmaroids/ * Gravity : Zero * Hazardous : Light This level is a good way to get of feeling of the "penetration level" of each weapon. For example, Machine gun bullets can perforate 3 magmaroids. Shotgun bullets 6 magmaroids, etc. * Wait for the opponent to burn a way across the magmaroids and use it against him * Use the shotgun to create a passage and feel the gap with your second weapon's bullets * Be wary of the bounce between the magmaroids. Even the low damage they do can make a difference in the end. * Do not think you are safe behind the wall of magmaroids. They can easily be pushed through. 1-4 'Tetris-like level : ' This new level is set in a construction site. Workers are stacking blocks to build a nice wall. But the players are here to ruins the day by shooting them up ! * Interaction : High in every direction * Inhabitants : Tech blocks * Gravity : Light * Hazardous : High This level is fun to toss blocks around. There is many ways to interact with the blocks. Just be inventive ! * Time your shot with the fall of the blocks to push them on your opponent * Aim well with the shotgun to push one block with one shell. Use the 3 pellets to destroy it in one go. * Be wary of the bounce between blocks. One block does a half bar of damage ! * With the mass gun, you can shoot the base of the tower to propel every block in the air ! A double edge sword but a lot of fun. 1-5 '''Trafic Jam 1-6 Mushroom forest 1-7 Cube factory 1-8 Pacman's lair 2- Levels in the making : 2-0 Erupting Volcano : ' On this planet surface, a huge volcano propels ashes and burning rocks across the sky. Some may fall on to you ! Beware of the Lava river as it may carry unexpected boulders. * Interaction : Medium in up+down direction * Inhabitants : burning boulders/ lava tsunami / explosive lava boulder * Gravity : Light * Hazardous : Medium '''2-1 Space graveyard : ' Lot's of debris flying around. Beware not to anger the scavengers ! If you shoot them or bump them, they will retaliate ! * Interaction : high in all directions * Inhabitants : small/medium/big debris/scavengers * Gravity : Zero * Hazardous : Medium '2-2 Alien nest : ' See all those eggs flying around ? Shot them to release the offspring and send it on a rampage. Shoot too many and the mother queen will come after both of you ! * Interaction : high in all directions * Inhabitants : small/medium/big eggs/mother-queen/shells/breading infected ships * Gravity : Zero * Hazardous : High '2-3 Earth satellites grid : ' Could you see the blue color of earth, not anymore ! All those satellites are getting in the way. Shot them down to create chained explosions ! '2-4 Intense Space battle : ' Big lasers, big ships, big explosions ! In this stage, your opponent is not the most dangerous enemy. '2-5 Recycle yard : ' All those crates being tossed around... Let's shoot them up ! Who knows what surprises they might release ? '2-6 Droid factory : ' Cute droids dropping from the ceiling... Wait until they activate and shoot at you ! Destroy them first if you want to duel in peace. '''2-7 Traffic jam : All those flying cars stuck in traffic jam... Let's help them to the other side ! * Interaction : High ( Flying cars, flying trucks, trafic lights, out of control vehicules, police vehicules) * Gravity : Normal * Animosity : Light 2-8 "Japanese" TV show : Roaring crowd and dazzling tv entertainer. What kind of nonsense will they be throwing at you ? Prepare for a battle in an arena far from reality... 2-9 More ideas : * level in the dark - Light coming from weapon only * level on a giant loop - clockwork like mechanics * level in a tube cave * level under the sea * bouncing balls level - deadly balls bouncing around, the more time pass, the more balls bounce. Category:Levels Category:Arena Category:Battlefields